paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Jacquin Cubs (Part 2)
(Chase, Skye, Rocky and Marshall ran for about 2 minutes.) Rocky: "Panting" Chase,... how's about... we... take... a break? Chase: No, way! I want to see what or who is making that cry. Marshall: Maybe for you. But I just want a- Skye: "Saw something, stopped and gasps" Guys! Chase, Rocky and Marshall: "Stopped running" What? Skye: "Points her paw" Look! (The four pups see three winged jaguar cubs, one is stuck in a bush and the other two are trying to the cub out.) Rocky: "Gasps" It looks like there trying to pull him out! Skye: Should we do something? Marshall: I think so. Chase: Let's go. (They walk over to the cubs.) (The male cub, who's pulling, noticed the pups.) Cub 1: Who are you four? (The other two saw the pups.) Rocky: I'm Rocky. "Points to the other pups" This is Skye, Chase and Marshall. Cub 2: Why are you dogs here? Chase: We heard your cry and we were wondering if we could help. Cub 1: Well, we're trying to our brother out of this bush. Cub 3: Yeah, can you help me? Skye: Ok. (Skye and Chase use their front paws to grab the cub's front paws.) Chase: On 3. 1, 2, 3! "Starts pulling along with Skye" (They kept pulling and pulling with all their might. Until, the cub popped out of the bush and crashed into Marshall.) Marshall and Cub 3: Were good! Cub 1: Wow! That was great work! Rocky: Thanks. But... "Scans the cub" What are you supposed to be? Cub 1: Oh, well let my brother, sister and I will have to introduce ourselves. I'm Mingo! Cub 2: "Flies around Skye and lands next to Mingo" I'm Zoom! Cub 3: "Came over" And I'm Estrella! Mingo: And we are Jacquins! (Chase gasped. He remembered Katie telling him and the other pups about Jacquins.) Chase: J-J-Jac-Jacquins? Zoom: Yep. Chase: Real Jacquins? Mingo: That's what we are. Skye: But I thought you weren't real. Estrella: What? What made you dogs think that Jacquins aren't real? Marshall: Because you existed in a tv show called "Elena of Avalor". (Mingo, Zoom and Estrella were shocked.) Zoom: W-What? How can that be? Estrella: Why could Elena be forgotten? Rocky: Wait, Princess Elena's a real character? Mingo: Uh, huh. She is. Skye: The Kingdom of Avalor is also real I'm guessing? Estrella: Yes. Chase: If Elena is real, then how did you get here? Zoom: Well, we and our whole clan were watching Mateo doing some spells. Mingo: Until, he going to do a spell that will send him into the future. Estrella: But, it didn't go very well. The spell had sended the three of us and the clan into the future. Marshall: Really? Mingo: Yeah. The whole Jacquin clan had tried the new foods that the humans had made. Zoom: One day, Chief Zephyr had sended me and my two brothers to look for food. But we got lost and now we can't find our way back to our clan. Rocky: Where does your clan live? Mingo: Ontop of a mountain near where you live. Chase: You mean Jake's Mountain? Estrella: Yeah, I think. Skye: Can't you three fly there? You are Jacquins. Zoom: Our wings are tired from all that flying. Mingo: And they can't hear us all the way out here. Rocky: Hm. "Gets an idea" How about we can take you back to your clan? Estrella: Really? You guys will do that? Marshall: Yeah! Me, Skye, Chase and Rocky are members of the PAW Patrol. Zoom: PAW Patrol? Chase: Uh, huh. Mingo: Well then, lead us the way. (The pups and Jacquins, led by Chase, walked in the direction of Jake's Mountain in order to get the Jacquin cubs back home to their clan.) ~Click here for part 3~ Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Parts Category:Pups' Adventures